


Fluffy February Day 2 - Movie Night

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fallout Fluffy Feb, Fluff, Movie Night, Multi, Polyamory, fluffy february, singin in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: It's movie night at Nora's house.forFluffy FebruaryOriginally postedHERE
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Deacon/Nick Valentine, Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Fluffy February Day 2 - Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [Fluffy February](fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com) prompt "day 2 - Movie Night"

“Popcorn?”

“Check. Power?”

“Check. Blankets?”

“Check. Nuka?”

“Check. Nick?”

“Should be here any minute now.”

“Great! Then all we gotta do is wait for him to show up, and we can get started.”

Nora and Deacon sat down on the couch together. 

“Oh! Did you get the gumdrops?”

“Nick’s bringing them.”

“Right, right.” She started humming.

Deacon put an arm around her. “You excited?”

She grinned as she snuggled up to him. “I’m always excited for movie night. I love it!”

He kissed the top of her head. “I love it too. Easily the best part of my month, and I have monthly tea parties with Mr. Pebbles.”

“And how is the first cat in space these days?”

“He’s unstoppable. I swear, he doesn’t look a day over 200.”

Just then the doorbell rang.

“I got it.” Deacon got up and answered the door. “Just in time, Valentine. Come on in.” He let Nick in then closed the door behind him.

“Hey Deacon, good to see you.” He kissed him on the cheek, then took off his hat and coat. “Hair’s getting long. You gonna grow it out?”

“Oh, uh…” he ran a hand through his hair. “I haven’t decided yet.”

“Looks good.”

“There you go, making me blush again.”

“You say that like it’s a joke but my eyes work just fine you know.”

“Did you bring the gumdrops?” Nora called from her spot on the couch.

“Oh, almost forgot.” He fished around his coat pockets, pulled out two rolls of gumdrops, then put his coat back on the rack. He tossed one to Deacon as they walked over to the couch where Nora was sitting in front of the TV. “Here you go sweetheart. Enjoy.” He handed her the gumdrops and kissed her on top of the head. 

“Thanks Nick!” 

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. “Try not to eat em all before she pops otta the cake.”

“But they’re so good!”

Deacon and Nick laughed. 

Deacon got the holotape all set up, then sat down on the other side of Nora. As the movie started, he grabbed the blanket off the arm of the couch and draped it over the two of them. 

Movie night really was the best part of his month, he hadn’t been lying about that. Every third Friday of the month they’d meet up at Nora’s house in Sanctuary and watch a movie. This month’s movie was _Singin’ in the Rain_ , one of Nora’s all time favorites. Nick hadn’t seen it in about 200 years, and Deacon somehow, he wouldn’t say how, had seen enough times to know all the best songs and lines of dialogue. 

Deacon and Nora helped themselves to their snacks. 

The three of them sang along to the opening number, with Nick as Gene Kelly, Nora as Debbie Reynolds and Deacon as Donald O’Connor. Out of the three of them, Nick definitely sounded the best. But they weren’t singing competitively, just for fun. Just because it made them happy.

Nick laughed once they got to Lina Lamont’s first actual lines of dialogue. “I’d forgotten how uh… distinct her voice was.”

Nora snorted. “Remember Darla?”

“Heh, wish I could forget.”

“” _What’s wrong with the way I talk? What’s the big idea? Am I dumb or something?_ ”” Deacon quoted along with her. He could never decide who his favorite character was, Cosmo or Lina. Both of them had so many great one liners, and such great performances too.

Nora made it all the way until _Make ‘Em Laugh_ before she ate all her gumdrops. “Got any more?”

“Sorry doll. That’s all I got.”

“Deacon?”

“Oh uh… I actually ate all mine during _Fit as a Fiddle_.”

“That’s the first number!” she said as Nick laughed.

“I can’t help it, they're good!”

They watched in wonder all throughout _Beautiful Girls_.

“God, I love the costumes in this movie.” Deacon said.

“Yeah, me too.” Nora said dreamily.

“You’d look good in fringe.” Nick said.

“Who? Me or Nora?”

“Either one of you. Just say no to the furs.”

Deacon and Nora laughed.

When the movie started to slow down a little Deacon stood up. “You mind if I go make some more popcorn?”

Nick and Nora both shook their heads.

“You want another Nuka?”

“Yeah, thank you, that’d be great.”

Deacon always went to go make popcorn at this point in the movie. At first, Nora thought it was because he was getting bored or restless, but one time she’d heard him sniffling in the kitchen while he was making the popcorn. He may not wear his sunglasses during movie night, but apparently he was still a little uncomfortable showing emotion in front of them. She hoped one day he wouldn’t be, but she knew that he was still a very private person, and she and Nick were okay with that.

Or maybe he was just a little embarrassed about getting teary-eyed during a film. Either way. He was always back by the diction lessons, and they’d learned not to pause it for him while he was gone.

He sat back down with a fresh bowl of popcorn. “Has she said it yet?”

“You’re just in time,” said Nick.

“ _Tah, tey, tee, tow, too._ ” said Lina from behind the screen.

Deacon laughed. “God, I love this movie.”

Nick and Deacon sang along to _Moses_ , but sadly, neither of them could dance. Nora chimed in once they got to _Good Morning_. Then the titular song came on, and they watched in silence, completely enraptured by the magic of Gene Kelly. 

Nora put her head on Deacon’s shoulder. Deacon put his arm around her and pulled her close. As the movie continued, Nora eventually fell asleep. Deacon reached his arm across the back of the couch to take Nick’s hand in his. Nick looked at the two of them fondly and smiled.

“” _Nothing will keep us apart. Our love will last until the stars turn cold._ ”” Nick quoted.

Deacon felt butterflies in his stomach, and warmth in his chest.

Just then Nora woke back up. “Did I miss the ending?”

“They're just about to sing the final song.” Nick said.

Onscreen, the couple shared their last number and their final, triumphant kiss, then the credits started to roll. Nora clapped, then put an arm around each of her boyfriends and pulled them in close. 

“I love you guys.” she said. “You want to watch it again, or do you want to go to bed?”

“Let’s watch it again!”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [@valkyriejack](valkyriejack.tumblr.com)


End file.
